


Fight For You

by SweetMemories1998



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gruvia Week, Juvia vs Natsu, Plot Twist, Romance, Water vs Fire, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMemories1998/pseuds/SweetMemories1998
Summary: After Fairy Tail's reunion, Natsu challenges Gray for yet another fight. When it looks like the ice mage is about to lose, Juvia steps in and offers to fight in his place. What will be the outcome of this unexpected, yet long awaited battle? (Gruvia/NaLu) (Alvarez Arc) (For Gruvia Week 2019) (day 4: sports)





	Fight For You

**Hey, everyone!**

**Here we go with day 4: sports. It took me forever to come up with a decent idea for this one, but I like how it turned out.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It had been 5 days since Fairy Tail's reunion and everyone was still getting used to the changes brought by the past year.

As they began the arduous process of rebuilding their guild hall for what felt like the millionth time, Lucy noticed that Natsu was more distracted than usual.

"What's wrong?" She asked; worried; before following his gaze. His eyes were narrowed as he stared at Gray and Juvia, who were working together.

"They've been awfully close since Gray returned." The dragon slayer said.

"Why does that bother you?" The celestial wizard was genuinely confused.

"After what he did; leaving her behind like that..." His hands balled into fists. "He doesn't deserve to be forgiven so easily."

"So that's why you've been so mad at Gray lately." Lucy nodded; understanding.

"Even if he was faking being in Avatar, I can't forgive him for hurting Juvia...or _you_." Natsu turned to look at her.

"He didn't hurt me." She shook her head.

"I didn't mean physically." He told her. "I know what he said about Fairy Tail hurt you."

"It did." The celestial wizard sighed. "But it's in the past."

"I don't care." Natsu turned away from her and began walking towards the ice mage. Once he was close enough, he sent a flame in his rival's direction, sending the latter flying.

And so began yet another brawl; though this time the result was much different. Erza; who usually interfered at some point; didn't have to.

Natsu managed to overpower Gray, who found himself kneeling on the floor while holding onto a sprained ankle. This added to the many bruises around his body made it almost impossible for him to move.

"This can't be happening." The ice mage panted.

"Ready to give up, snow flake?" The dragon slayer victoriously asked.

"I..." Before the ice mage could reply, the water mage who had been cheering him on stepped forward.

"No, he isn't." Glaring in Natsu's direction, Juvia activated her water body. "Because I will fight for my love."

"You don't have to." Gray told her, groaning in pain.

"Well, you can't keep fighting when you can barely move." Lucy pointed out.

"Lucy's right." Erza smiled. "Let Juvia handle this for you."

"Are you sure you want to take me on, Juvia?" Natsu asked, confident.

"Of course." She smirked. "I've done my fair share of training."

"You'd better get ready to lose, Salamander!" Gajeel yelled from among the crowd.

"Alright!" Everyone cheered, eager to see how this battle would turn out.

As Lucy and Erza half dragged Gray away from the battlefield, he watched Juvia taking position and frowned. He was so sure that she didn't stand a chance, but how wrong he was!

It was easy to underestimate the water mage since she rarely used her full power or fought seriously, but Gray had come to learn that when it came to him; she'd always give her all.

As he watched her use water slicer to distract Natsu before sending water cyclone to burn out his fire and send him back; Gray was reminded of just how strong she truly was.

He was also reminded of their training sessions while they were living together; and how hot he used to feel watching her fight in only a top and shorts.

As if on cue, Juvia removed her coat, exposing her green corset. Then; much to everyone's surprise; she took it off as well; leaving her in only a black bra and her skirt.

"Wait...Juvia's stripping?!" Many eyes widened at this before turning to him.

"What?" The ice mage blushed, diverting his eyes from his comrades. By now everyone knew that him and Juvia had lived together; so he had a pretty good idea what was in their minds.

"She's amazing." Mirajane whispered, impressed once Juvia skillfully managed to evade Natsu's fire fist before using water slicer to send him back a few feet.

"Damn it!" The dragon slayer complained once he noticed the large wound on his stomach.

While worried for a moment, Juvia quickly used a more advanced version of water lock that contained even less oxygen. In less than two minutes, the dragon slayer dropped; unconscious.

Everyone was dead silent; still in shock; while Lucy rushed to Natsu's side. Managing to catch him before he fell to the ground, she settled his head comfortably on her lap while waiting for Wendy to reach them.

"Looks like you won after all, Gray." Erza turned to the ice mage.

Looking back towards the beautiful bluenette who had turned around and was looking in his direction, Gray couldn't help but to smile. "Yeah. Looks like I did."

Far more important than this battle, he had won Juvia's heart somehow; and he'd do everything to ensure that he deserved it.

* * *

**What did you think of Natsu vs Juvia?**

**Do you think it makes sense for her to manage to overpower him? Keep in mind that Natsu was already tired from fighting Gray; plus he didn't fight her seriously.**

 


End file.
